Go
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Similarly to the events in Sonic Adventure, Eggman is on the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds AND Chaos, but first he's working on a project that his grandfather had never finished. The word leaks out that 'Project Maria' is almost complete, and Sonic and his friends race to change the destiny of a fallen Robotnik. Sonamy, Shadria, Taiream, & Knuxouge
1. A Little Help

**Soooo I made a thing. Popped in my head before I went to sleep last night. This is the result of all my ideas jumbled into one big...thing (no pun intended you pervs xD)**

* * *

Sonic blinked.

"So let me get this straight…"

"UGH!" Eggman threw his hands up and huffed. "Fine!"

Sonic smiled and continued, "You think by kidnapping me, your problems will be solved and you can build your EggPire or whatever?"

"Exactly!"

Sonic shrugged, completely at ease, although he was tied to a chair. "And you don't think my friends will come and save me?"

"Ah, but that is where you are _wrong_, Sonic! Because we are in an uncharted location, meaning that not even your smart fox can figure out where you are!"

"You do realize that we're also in your EggFleet. Which means that we're in the _air_."

"That doesn't matter!"

Sonic smirked. "I think it does."

"Oh yeah? Then how so, Mr. Smart-aleck? Tell me, is your little girlfriend gonna switch things around and come save the day?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my 'little girlfriend' is pretty crazy," Sonic said while nodding.

"AHA! So you _do _admit that Amy Rose is your girlfriend!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, although his heart did jump in the slightest. "Amy is not my girlfriend."

"But you just said it!"

"I know, but you coulda heard the air quotations in my voice. If my hands weren't tied behind this chair, _hint hint, _then I coulda put 'air quotes'." He wagged his eyebrows. "How 'bout it, Big Guy?"

"Nice try, Hedgehog." Eggman frowned at his nemesis.

Sonic shrugged again. "Worth a shot."

"If Little Miss Rose isn't your girlfriend, then what's that you're wearing?" Eggman jabbed a fat gloved finger at Sonic's wrist, where a shell bracelet hung downwards from his wrist, half of it gone; the rest was tied together by a black band.

"A _bracelet_?" Sonic answered with a confused look. "Honestly, Ivo, where have you been? Hiding under a rock?"

Eggman growled and Sonic grinned.

"If you must know, yes, Amy gave it to me a few years ago. For luck," Sonic continued. "It's your fault half if it is missing, but hey. It works."

Eggman's eye twitched. "I bet."

_Now I know I should have kidnapped the girl._

**BANG.**

Eggman jumped, eyes shooting to the door. "What was that?"

Sonic smiled his famous, cocky grin. "Taking a guess here…I think that's _probably_ my 'little girlfriend'. I could be wrong…" he added innocently.

"LET. ME. _IN_!" A female voice shrieked with each bang, and Eggman cowered backwards.

"Yep, that's her," said Sonic casually, closing his eyes as the door gave way and flew across the room, ducking his head.

Sonic lifted his head and smiled at who was standing in the empty doorway, panting heavily while holding her Piko Piko Hammer. A pretty pink hedgehog with long quills and fierce jade green eyes, her red dress now replaced with a cropped and sleeveless denim jacket and a pink fitted tube dress with black stripes, her red boots replaced with strappy mint green wedges, took a moment to catch her breath until her eyes met his.

A smile broke across her face. "Sonic!" She put her wrist to her lips and exclaimed, "Tails, I found him! Lock onto my coordinates!"

_"Already on it!"_ Tails's voice said before they all heard a plane's engine from up above.

"You!" Eggman snarled. "Security breach!"

_"Hacked!"_ Tails's voice came through the speakers in the room, and Eggman groaned.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic greeted as she ran to him. "Help me out, will ya?"

Amy hastily untied his hands and as soon as he was free, Sonic sprung from his bindings; Eggman retreated another step in rising panic.

"Thanks," Sonic said, rubbing his wrists, and Amy giggled.

**BOOM.**

The ceiling began to cave in, Sonic and Amy leaping out of the way. There, sitting in the Tornado with a grin on his face, was Miles "Tails" Prower himself.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic waved.

"Sonic!" The younger teen waved back.

"Came just in time!" Sonic and Amy ran to the plane, Sonic helping Amy up before he hopped on the top wing.

"NOOOO!" Eggman roared in protest as the Tornado started up, stirring up papers and dust.

"See ya later, Egghead!" Sonic waved as Eggman moved to gather up his things. A folder was spotted, catching the Blue Blur's attention and in a flash, he was there before Eggman could get it. "Forgot something. You don't mind if I borrow this, do ya?"

_"You-!"_

"Thanks!"

Eggman growled strings of profanities under his breath as he watched the three heroes fly away.

"Stupid Sonic," the villain muttered. "Always ruining my plans. And he took something of mine that's very top secret!" He rubbed his chin in thought as he walked around the room, smiling evilly when a light bulb went off in his head. He crossed the room, pulling out a drawer, and pulled out a manila folder. "Little do he and his friends know that I have a copy…Hohohohoho!"

* * *

"Project Maria, huh?" Knuckles lowered the folder, purple eyes narrowing. "What's this about?"

"Beats me," Sonic said with a shrug, earning daggers from his other best friend as he lounged on the Master Emerald. "Which is why I called Shadow. He might know something, since I hear him moan about someone named 'Maria' in his sleep."

"How do you know he talks in his sleep?" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked. "Let's just say I tend to 'drop by' while the Shadster is still sleeping." His phone buzzed and he took it out of his jeans.

**[To: Sonic]**

**[Received From: The Shadster]**

_**Project Maria?**_

**[To: The Shadster]**

**[Received From: Sonic]**

_**Yepperoo! Me Tails and Knux are at Angel Island if you wanna come over and c 4 yourself**_

**[To: Sonic]**

**[Received From: The Shadster]**

_**Alright. I'm on my way.**_

_**And I hate you for labeling me under 'The Shadster' in your phone.**_

Sonic grinned.

"Well?" said Knuckles.

"Shadow sends his love," said Sonic.

* * *

**Gotta love Shadow xD**


	2. What's Project Maria?

**I honestly had no idea that the feedback was so positive :) So thanks a lot, guys!**

**And oddly, my ideas are better when I'm half-conscious.**

**Oh, and DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! Wish I did...but sadly, no.**

* * *

There was a bright red light, causing the three heroes to squint and cover their eyes. Sonic was the first to straighten up and start smiling at the person now walking over to them, hopping off the Master Emerald.

"Look, everyone! It's the Sha-!" Sonic started as he approached his darker counterpart, who growled and grabbed Sonic's "rings", causing him to wheeze and whine like a girl, knees buckling beneath him.

"Say 'Shadster' and I kill you," Shadow told Sonic in a dangerous tone while Tails winced and grinned and Knuckles was flat out guffawing; Sonic silently kept chanting, _'Please, please, please!'_ in hopes that Shadow will show mercy.

_"Got it!" _Sonic gasped several octaves higher, and Shadow released him; Sonic fell to the ground on his knees, face scrunched up and mouth opening and closing as he dryly prayed to whatever Almighty out there that there was still a possibility that he might have children in the future.

By the time Shadow had made his way over to Knuckles and Tails, they had instantly straightened up and pulled poker faces.

Shadow didn't buy it.

"Hey, Shadow?" Tails offered awkwardly.

"How ya doin'?" Knuckles added right before the folder was snatched out of Knuckles's hands. "Hey now!"

Shadow ignored him, opening the folder.

"Hey guys!" Tails and Knuckles looked up as Amy, Cream, and Rouge came into view, Cream and Rouge carrying Amy as they flew.

"Hiya!" Tails waved back once they landed safely on the island.

The three girls greeted back before their eyes fell on the blue hedgehog, who was rocking himself back and forth on the ground.

"Sonic!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed worriedly, falling to her knees; the Blue Blur was curled in a fetal position, whimpering like a baby still. "Sonic, what happened?"

"H-Hold me!" Sonic cried, and Amy pulled him into her lap without question.

"What-?" Amy asked, shooting questionable looks at Knuckles and Tails; with one look at Shadow, and a dark giggle from Rouge, Amy's eyes narrowed. "Shadow, what did you do to my Sonniku?!"

Shadow paid her no attention.

Amy's teeth gritted, and Cream predicted the fire in her eyes before it happened.

"Amy...?" she chided her best friend gently. "Now might not be the time to..."

"Calm it, Pinky," said Rouge, but she was smirking.

Too late.

Amy summoned her hammer with a snap of her fingers. "_Shaaaaa**dooooooooow**_!"

The hedgehog in question finally looked up, now realizing the girl was literally on fire. Really. This girl is on fiyaaaaah. Anyway, Shadow handed the folder to Tails, who automatically began retreating several steps, and even took a step back himself.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SONIC?!"**

"Run," Knuckles warned Shadow, hiding behind the Master Emerald. "Run fast and far!" Tails cowered back several feet, and Rouge covered Cream's ears, even though the rabbit was thirteen, for potential cursing.

**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO SONIC, DAMMIT!"**

Well that escalated quickly.

And Shadow was now running, narrowly escaping Amy's wrath.

Knuckles finally had it and grabbed Sonic by the jacket collar, the echidna and hedgehog nose to nose. "Sonic, you better get your girlfriend before she destroys my island!"

"She's not my-!-Ah, forget it," Sonic said, still sensitive in the groin but he did take off in a quick sprint. "Amy! W-w-w-wait!"

* * *

Shadow now had time (thank Chaos) to sit down and look over Project Maria. He was actually pretty smug because Amy was applying a bag of ice to the huge lump on Sonic's head, rather than his own. At least _he_ knew how to duck.

Shadow fought a smile as he heard the two's conversation not far behind him.

"I'm so so _so_ sorry!" Amy kept saying tearfully.

"It's okay, Ames, everything's-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, DO NOT TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE BECAUSE IT'S NOT!"

Sonic held up his hands innocently. "Alright then..." He then smiled and continued, "Everything is not fine and it's your fault that I might have a concussion."

Amy burst into tears. "H-HOW COULD YOU _SAY_ THAT?!"

Sonic's eyes widened, grin wiped off of his face instantly. "W-What? You _told_ me to-!"

"I HATE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I HATE YOU! YOU..._YOU JERK_!"

Sonic blinked.

Realizing what she just said, Amy sobbed even harder. "Oh, no! S-Sonic, I'm so sorry! I am such a horrible person for saying that!"

"Well-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sonic's eye twitched.

"Amy!" Cream handed over something. "Snickers!"

"Ooh, chocolate!" Amy tore the wrapper and chewed on her favorite candy.

When Sonic gave Cream a 'What the hell?' look, Cream patiently explained, "It's a girl thing, Mr. Sonic. Amy's moodswings are worse when she's on-"

"I don't wanna know!"

Shadow tuned them out, finally turning the page. And he almost lost it right there. The first thing he set his eyes on was a pretty accurate sketch of his late best friend, Maria Robotnik. His eyes drifted further to the right, reading the extra notes underneath, and saw how the Doctor had sketched her from the front, side, and back, arms and legs extended. Also, below those sketches were newer sketches-but there was a blonde hedgehog in her place. First bare, then with her blue dress on, and finally with the Eggman uniform on, but instead with a light blue instead of red. The sight made his eyes narrow.

Getting to his feet, he closed the folder shut just when Sonic approached him.

"What's up?"

Shadow waved the folder. "I'm taking this back to the office."

Sonic nodded. "Okey-dokey!"

"What are you, five?" Shadow tucked the folder under his arm. "Rouge! Stop flirting with Knuckles and get over here! We're going to G.U.N."

Rouge rolled her eyes as Knuckles shot a thankful look in Shadow's direction, but the ivory bat walked down the steps and followed Shadow to an empty space.

"I'll stop by Fox Boy's house tomorrow so we can discuss things further," said Shadow, taking out his chaos emerald.

"See you then!" Sonic waved, and Shadow curtly nodded.

"Chaos...Control!"

There was a bright flash, and Shadow and Rouge were gone.

"Always gotta make a scene," Sonic said with a shake of his head.

"I'm surprised Shadow didn't joke about you sounding like Big," said Tails with a snicker, referring to a jumbo friend of theirs that is obsessed with fishing and (losing) Froggy.

"Since when does Shadow _joke?"_

The two best friends laughed before they turned, jumping and holding each other at the sight of Amy standing right behind them. Relaxing (Tails more than Sonic in this scenario), the hedgehog and fox let go of each other.

"Oh," said Sonic. "Hey, Amy. What's up?" he asked her carefully, reading her face hard. If she was still bipolar, he still had a chance to...

Amy smiled sheepishly, holding up two pieces of brown squares to them. "Chocolate?"

Sonic and Tails exchanged grins before they took the candy and happily munched.

"Mmm..." Sonic moaned, then he stiffened, pointing to his mouth. "Wait, you didn't put anything in this, did you?"

* * *

**I know nothing much really happened in this chapter xP Well, besides our crazy hedgies who we know and love. The chapters should get more descriptive as they go, so yay!**

**Oh, and if you thought of White Chicks in the beginning, you are very smart xD In case no one is clear, Sonic and Shadow actually _are_ friends and they act brotherly. Just...in a different light than Sonic and Tails XD**

**Shadow should really learn by now. At least he didn't get hit (_this time_).**


	3. Look Who's Coming to Babysit

**Switching POVs! Yaaaaay.**

***This is like the first draft ever of this story by the way-all the way up to the first page break.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own!**

* * *

_Mm...quiet night tonight. Maybe for once that bat can leave me in peace, _Knuckles thought. As usual, he was guarding the Master Emerald shrine, sitting on the top step in a relaxed position. One leg was crossed over the other, hands resting on each side of his hips, eyes closed and head hung as he thought.

Eventually, the echidna dozed off. How he was able to be comfortable like that, he had no idea.

But then...

_BOOM._

The whole island shook, and Knuckles' eyes snapped open. Jumping to his feet, he gasped when he saw the Master Emerald, completely shattered and loosing its glow. Teeth gritting, he whirled around, and his fierce, purple eyes landed on a being made entirely of water.

_Chaos._

"You again?!" Knuckles snarled, pounding his fists together as he charged for the creature. "WHY I OUTTA-!"

Chaos moved to the side, and Knuckles froze; there, laying on the ground and in an unconscious state, was Tikal the Echidna.

"DID YOU HURT HER?" He roared, but Chaos placed his...hand on Tikal's body, and there was a faint glow. Before Knuckles could charge again, Chaos melted into a puddle and disappeared. Knuckles staggered as the island vibrated violently, and he knew what was happening; he clung to the ground and Angel Island once again fell from the sky.

When it was over, he ran over to Tikal. She didn't appear to be harmed, so that was a good sign.

Tikal moaned.

"Hey," Knuckles shook her gently. "Hey, wake up."

Tikal opened her eyes. "Huh...? Oh!" Her eyes widened and she sat up; Knuckles gave her some space. "What happened? Where's-?"

"Don't worry. Chaos is gone. He won't be able to hurt you."

"H-He didn't hurt me! He-" Tikal looked around and saw the Emerald. "Oh my! It has happened again!"

"Don't worry, I'll find the missing pieces!" Knuckles assured. "I have a feeling who's behind this..." He observed the remains of the Emerald, and Tikal stood up shakily; she regained her balance, then made her way over to where he stood. "There's more pieces missing this time. I think I'm gonna need help."

"Would you like my assistance?" Tikal asked.

Knuckles looked at her up and down. "I'm not sure..." Something clicked in his brain. "Wait a minute...you came from the Master Emerald! You're-!"

"Tikal the Echidna," she nodded. "Indeed. I have helped you and your friends before, when you needed my help."

"But you're a spirit, right?"

"Yes..." Though her tone proved that she was just as confused as he was.

Knuckles gripped her arm. "Then why do you look and feel solid?"

Tikal looked down at herself, then back up at him. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that! This is so strange!" She placed her hand on her chest. "I can even feel my heartbeat!"

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Knuckles looked off to the side. "Somehow..."

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"That's probably Shadow now," said Amy, looking up from where she sat.

"Cover your balls!" Sonic told Tails and Knuckles, the three crossing their legs as the pink hedgehog walked up to the door, rolling her eyes.

Amy wrenched the door open, leaning against the threshold with one leg behind the other. "Hey, Shadow."

Shadow nodded, "Hey, Rose."

Amy stepped aside, and he walked inside. Amy followed Shadow smugly all the while sing-songing, "Shad likes me bett-er, Shad likes me bett-er!"

"No he doesn't!" Sonic barked, receiving several arched eyebrows. "I-I mean, he's just like that because you're a girl!"

"Noooo, I like her better," said Shadow, taking the folder out of his jacket pocket, his free hand absentmindedly pointing at the pink hedgehog.

Amy rocked back and forth on her heels, hands clasped together as she and Sonic looked at each other. "Sec-ond verse-same as the first! Shaaad likes me bett-er, Shad likes me bett-er!"

Sonic crossed his arms with a childish huff. "_Anyway_, ignore her. What's the plan, Sha..." Shadow looked up and glared. "...dow?" Sonic finished with a sheepish grin.

"We need to track the Doctor as soon as possible," Shadow said, now looking over at Tails. "I need to find his location, or at least where he's been. Can you do that?"

Tails nodded and got to his feet. "I'm on it."

Shadow snapped his fingers, "Where's Shorty?"

"Being babysat by the Chaotix," said Amy. "Miss Vanilla's out of town to take care of a sick relative."

"What?" Knuckles cut in. "But _I_ told them to..." His face fell. "Oh no."

"What?" the other four asked.

* * *

"There!" Rouge stepped back and smiled at her work. "Now you look like you're from the 21st century."

Tikal smiled shyly at the bat. "Thanks."

Rouge, who had ironically shown up just as Knuckles called the Chaotix to look after the female echidna, immediately judged the girl's ancient outfit (although, admittedly Rouge would wear something like that if she lived in that era) and rushed to find some clothes for her.

Right now, Tikal's dreads were up in a ponytail, her bangs tucked to the left side, two small strands hanging from each side of her face. She wore an orange, blue, and green plaid shirt unbuttoned, a white cami underneath, high-waisted jean shorts, and black ballet flats. The amount of makeup was almost unnoticeable.

"Now, sweetie, I gotta go," said Rouge after putting her phone away. "I got things to do, people to see."

Knuckles and Rouge left-NOT TOGETHER, Knuckles wanted to clarify-and not long after that did four more people show up.

"Hello!" said the shortest of them all, hand outstretched. "My name is Cream. Looks like we're both gonna be babysat!"

Tikal giggled and shook her hand. "I guess so. I'm Tikal."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tikal."

"Likewise."

The other three were boys-a red violet chameleon, a crocodile, and a bee.

"Yeah, uh...you Tikal?" the croc questioned awkwardly.

Tikal nodded. "Yes...who are you three?"

"The name's Vector, and this is Espio and Charmy," Vector introduced.

Charmy, who was Tikal's height, eagerly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, new girl!"

Tikal giggled. This boy was adorable, even if he was around Cream's age.

After shaking her hand, which got lost in his big grasp, Vector nudged Espio, who seemed to have snapped out of a trance. Faintly blushing, Espio stiffly stuck out a hand, and Tikal hesitantly took it.

_Why does he look so red in the face_? Tikal wondered.

"Hello," Espio said after another nudge. Nudges from Vector were like shoves, so if you weren't careful and/or used to him by now, you'd be on the ground complaining about a 'dislocated something'.

"Hi," said Tikal.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Espio turned to his older friend. "We should do a search around the perimeter."

"Right. Charmy, follow me!" Vector said quickly, already running down the stairs; Charmy snickered and followed in a speedy buzz.

Espio sighed, and Tikal nearly jumped as a shuriken slid out of his sleeve and into his firm, professional grasp. "C'mon, let's get you girls inside."

Tikal felt safe already.

* * *

"Bummer," said Tails.

"What? Upset that Cinnamon isn't here?" Sonic teased. He lingered back while Tails typed away, eyes glued to the big screen in front of him. Knuckles had left to go search for the missing pieces of the Master Emerald, leaving Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow. Amy had gone for a bathroom break and haven't showed since. Shadow gave Tails all the space he needed, standing in the corner doing his usual brooding.

Seriously, when did this guy ever _pee_?

"What?" Shadow demanded from where he stood.

"What?" Sonic echoed, only adding fuel to Shadow's fire.

"Why're you looking like that?"

"Looking like what?"

Shadow sighed heavily, "The look that makes me wanna _punch you."_

"I wasn't even-!"

"Guys!" Tails said tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hike up your skirts and grow some. It's kind of hard for me to concentrate."

Sonic held his hands up. "Whoa, we got a badass over here."

Tails rolled his eyes but grinned. "Why don't you go check on Amy and see what's keeping her?"

"Yeah, Faker, no one needs you right now. So you can go," Shadow added.

"I'll go when I _feel_ like it," Sonic said, baring his teeth and buffing his chest.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm gone."

* * *

"Stupid Shadow..." Sonic grumbled as he stepped inside the house, using the back door. "Thinks he can order _me_ around? Pssh yeah, okay." He looked around the dark house. Were all the lights out? "Amy? You there?" he called out, but received no answer.

Entering the den, he turned on the lamp, "Am-" His voice caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the slumbering pink hedgehog, curled in the fetal position as if she was trying to seek warmth.

Sonic smiled a little, then snapped out of it. He noticed her shiver, and it kinda bothered him for some unknown reason. Shrugging out of his green sports jacket, he waved it around himself before letting it drift over Amy's upper body; since she was smaller, it covered her waist too. He tucked the collar around her neck and shoulder.

Him doing this caused her to stir, eyes fluttering open.

Sonic froze.

"Sonic?" Amy's eyes flickered from his to his hands, brushing a quill over her shoulder. "What're you doing?"

"Hey, uh, you looked kinda cold for a sec, so..." Sonic nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw man, I fell asleep?" Amy sat up, running her fingers through her quills, Sonic's jacket still wrapped around her. Sonic decided that he liked the way it looked on her. "I'm sorry..." she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Eh, it's okay. You're not missin' much," Sonic said, now sitting next to her on the couch.

"Tails having any luck?"

"I dunno. But there's nothing Tails can't do, right?"

Amy smiled. "Can't argue with that." She absentmindedly rubbed her arms.

"You still cold? 'Cause if you are you can-" he gestured towards his jacket.

"Oh! Okay." Amy eagerly pushed her arms through the sleeves, which covered more than half of her fingers. "Thank you."

"Eh, don't mention it." He then frowned, "Seriously, don't mention it. I'll never hear the end of it."

She giggled. "So what were you doing just now?"

"Apparently I'm unwanted around here," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I was sent to come check up on you. Ya know, to make sure your foot didn't get stuck in the toilet again."

"That was _one time!_" Amy whined, and Sonic laughed.

"Ames, I'm only joking."

"Yeah yeah yeah...you know..." Amy scooted closer to him. "I'll always want you...around," she added.

Sonic felt his muzzle warm up. "I know."

This caught Amy off guard. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I don't want you...a-around either!" _Oh Chaos, what am I doing?_ "You're pretty fun when you're not clingy."

Amy beamed at him before stiffling a yawn. "God, I'm tired..."

"Well, it's almost midnight," said Sonic, casting a look at his watch. "If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep."

"But I don't wanna..." Amy yawned, and Sonic grinned cockily.

"Looks like someone's a wittle sweepy," the cobalt hedgehog teased.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You are sooo lucky I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Ignoring the heated feeling in his muzzle again, he rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's time for someone to go to sleep!"

"But I don't wanna-!"

Quite abruptly, Sonic grabbed Amy by the back of her head, and next thing she knew, her head was in his admittedly soft lap. Her eyes were wide.

"I'll wake you up if Tails finds anything new," Sonic assured her, glad that she wasn't looking at him. He was blushing like an idiot now.

Amy relaxed, muttering a dreamy, "Kay..." and she was out in seconds.

Sonic sighed, leaning his head back, arms outstretched on the back of the couch. And he found himself dozing off as well...

* * *

When Shadow walked in the room to tell Sonic about the new information he and Tails just found, but seeing Sonic and Amy sleeping together was just the icing on the cake. He snapped a photo, mentally noting that this was some great blackmail for later.

He just wasn't gonna tell Rose.

* * *

**Yay for Sonamy and Team Chaotix! I love them so much because they're so funny. Espio is the reserved one, but he's the first to claim that this is a "major misunderstanding", Vector is the hothead, and Charmy is the adorable little brother who bugs-pun intended-the living daylights out of Vector.**

**There's more Chaotix next, and the gang find out where Eggman's current hiding place is! **


	4. Off to Apotos

**You guys are just ^.^^.^^.^^.^ Thank you so much for the kind feedback! I appreciate it sooooo much! Special thanks to PoeticLover1996 for inspiring me to finally post this chapter!**

**Enjoy the next chapter while I ugly sob.**

* * *

Cream was quick to doze off, while Charmy was still on his sugar high. While Vector chased after Charmy around Knuckles' house (hoping that nothing would break so that the echidna won't break _them_), Tikal slipped outside.

She found Espio lounging against the house, throwing spikey things at the tree across from him.

"I apologize for interrupting your concentration," she said, and the chameleon looked up mid-throw, "but I have to ask; whatever are you doing?" She gestured towards the weapons, "With...whatever those are?"

Espio cracked a smile and sat up straighter. "These?" he poised one between his forefingers, the metal giving off a strange, intriguing glow in the moonlight.

Tikal nodded. "Indeed." She found herself sitting down, close enough to where it was in her reach, but didn't dare touch it.

"They're called shurikens, or ninja stars, if that's easier for you to remember," Espio explained. "At least, that's what Charmy and Vector prefer to call them. I always choose the road less traveled."

"Interesting..." Tikal hummed. She started to reach, then held back with hesitation. _What am I doing_? This didn't go unnoticed by Espio. "So those are...weapons?" She hugged her knees.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"And you use them to...hurt people?"

Their gaze lingered, Espio noticing that hers drifted back and forth between his irises, finding his to be doing the same thing. She was honestly curious, and he had heard of her from Knuckles himself; this girl was all about peace. She didn't understand that the world needed violence. Sometimes violence _was_ the answer, otherwise he and the gang wouldn't be what they were today. At least they used their abilities for good instead of evil.

Shadow was still debatable...

"Only those who try to harm the innocent," he said finally. "Personally, I try to solve the problem before it escalates. But Vector and Charmy like to jump in the action." He shrugged.

"I see." Tikal nodded and she even smiled some. This boy didn't seem so bad-and the others didn't either-but there was something different about him, as cliché as that sounded. "Well," she got to her feet, "it's quite late. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait!" Espio said too eagerly, and she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked, almost sounding hopeful.

Espio let out the breath he was holding. "You weren't disturbing me. Um...you can stay out if you want, but I can understand if you're tired."

Tikal, after a beat, smiled and sat back down next to him.

* * *

_SLAP_.

Sonic jerked awake, "OW!"

This also woke up Amy, who came to with a start, she and Sonic's head brushing together; his arm was also wrapped around her.

But they don't know that.

"Good, you two lovebirds are awake," Shadow deadpanned.

"Uh, technically, we're _hedgehogs_," Sonic corrected.

"One more word and you'll wish you were born with a vagina," Shadow threatened, and Sonic was quiet.

Ignoring their 'brotherly love' expressed for each other, Amy asked, "Any news?"

"Yeah," said Shadow as Sonic and Amy, whom just started to realize where they were, scooted away from each other. "Tails knows where the Doctor is."

"Where?" said Sonic.

Shadow paused before he finally answered:

"Apotos."

To the other two's surprise, Sonic's face darkened for a split second before it cleared out. Amy had an idea why; was he possibly thinking of his werehog form? He was cured, wasn't he? Dark Gaia was gone, right?

For those who don't know, Apotos is a city that Sonic had been when he first transformed into a monstrous form called the werehog. He had been very intimidated and felt bad by himself because people had thought of him as a monster. When he was in that form, everything was heightened, sans the speed. Strength, agility, feelings...

"Apotos, eh?" Sonic said finally. "Shouldn't be too bad! I'm gonna go talk to Tails for a sec."

And he was gone in a flash of blue light. Amy got to her feet, as if to follow him, but couldn't bring herself to.

A hand lay on her shoulder, causing her head to snap up, and her eyes met a pair of red ones.

Shadow didn't even need to say anything. Amy was like a little sister to him; he had a protectiveness over her and Cream as the years passed and friendships tightened.

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm just..."

Shadow nodded and, since he wasn't that good with affection, awkwardly patted her on the head. Amy giggled a little. "I know."

* * *

Sonic was quieter the next day. He nor Tails would tell what they had talked about, and it was killing Amy.

All of the Sonic Heroes were present, sans Knuckles and Rouge and Big (who hadn't been around in a while), including Tikal and Vanilla. Tails was telling the group the plan, even though not all of them will be going, but just so their friends would know what was going on-Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Shadow were going to Apotos to search for Eggman. Tikal was to stay behind with Team Chaotix watching her, but she does have her freedom (I mean, she did help Sonic's inner circle a handful of times).

"...any questions?" Tails asked the group, and there was hushed chatter; but no one asked anything out loud. "Sonic, you got anything to add?" he asked the speedster, who shook his head. "Alright then! We leave tonight at seven-see you guys around!"

As the group began to disperse, Amy walked up to Sonic.

"You okay?"

He jumped, almost as if he just realized that she had been standing there. "What? Oh, I'm fine! What makes you think that I'm...?-"

"I just noticed that you've been pretty quiet lately, that's all," said Amy. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Sonic was already shaking his head. "What? Just because I'm quiet, that automatically assumes that there's something wrong with me? Can't a guy just not say anything for once? God, Amy, why are you so nosy? You should just stay out of my business! I don't see you pestering _Shadow_ all the time."

And with that, he was gone at the speed of sound, leaving behind a bright blue streak and a broken heart.

Shadow was at her side immediately. "I'll go talk to him," he said, pulling out his chaos emerald. "Chaos...Control!"

He was gone in a flash of green light, and Amy sighed.

"C'mon, Sonic, this isn't you..." she whispered.

::.::

"Alright, dear, now you be careful," Vanilla was saying as she hugged her daughter.

"I will," Cream promised; Vanilla had been wary at first, since Cream had started the hero business at such a young age, but now that she was a little bit older, there was more trust and freedom there. But of course, a mother could still worry.

"You too, dear," Vanilla told Amy, pulling her in for a hug too, the pink hedgehog greatly accepting. "Take care of each other."

"We will," Amy said with one more squeeze, and the hug was over.

Sonic and Shadow finally made their appearance about ten minutes later, exchanging knowing glances as they appeared at the top of the hill. By then, Vanilla was gone, and it was just the five teens.

"Alright, guys, do we know the plan?" said Tails to double check.

"Yepperoo!" said Sonic.

"You and Shorty will take the Tornado," said Shadow.

"And Shadow and I'll run Amy halfway..."

"And I'll Chaos Control us the rest of the way when we're close enough."

"Right! Make sure you have your communicators on ya and-"

"Our cell phones, walky-talkies, yada yada yada," said Sonic with a simple wave of his hand.

"We got it," said Shadow bluntly.

Tails smiled sheepishly.

After putting their bags in the back, the three hedgehogs, after saying goodbye to the youngest in the group, went back up to the hill.

"So how're you _both_ gonna carry me?" Amy asked, confused, and the two hedgehogs just stared at her. "What, Sonic said that you both will-"

"We take turns when the other gets tired," Shadow sighed impatiently. He didn't mean to be so...well, colder than usual. This was a very important mission for him. If there was some crazy way that they would actually succeed and he'll see Maria again...

It wasn't impossible. A Robotnik had created _him_ in the first place. And Ivo was as smart as his grandfather.

"Okay, so..." Amy looked between hedgehogs, heartbeat racing; she didn't really want to be carried by Shadow, but at the same time, she wasn't so sure about Sonic either. Was he still mad? Did he want nothing to do with her? The thought made her eyes flicker to the ground.

"I'll go," Sonic piped up, and their eyes met for the first time in hours. Sonic gulped, and Amy licked her lips nervously. "I'll, uh, carry ya, Ames."

_Ames._

"Really?" Amy's eyes brightened some.

"Yeah." He smiled at her before meeting Shadow's eyes over her shoulder. "I want to." He held his hands out and bent down, scooping her up in his arms. His abrupt actions caused a rosy blush to rise in the pink hedgehog's muzzle, but she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck anyway.

"'Kay..." Amy ducked her head, and Shadow fought a smile.

"Race ya to the horizon?" Sonic challenged.

Shadow smirked. "You're on, faker."

The two hedgehogs were already off in the distance before Amy could scream in protest.

* * *

**Ah this update sucked but oh well, the next one will be better! This was a filler.**

**So what did you guys think anyway? Is there something between Espio and Tikal? Will Sonic and the team ruin Eggman's evil plans before it's too late? How will this affect Shadow emotionally? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?**


	5. Traveling With the Hedgies

**I know I'm gonna say this like a billion times throughout this fic, but thanks to those of you who reviewed! And you know who you are ;D**

**I reaaaally should stop going months without updating, because just a few months can turn into several, and next thing you know it's New Year's! Believe me, I have not given up on this story! And I definitely have some catching up to do with a certain someone's...c: I'm also in love with my new icon, and I kinda figured that if Sonamy is constantly in my face, it should give me the push I need to update!**

**Soooo here ya go!**

* * *

Sonic cast another look at Amy, who was now on Shadow's back, their eyes locked on the horizon. Shadow ran with smoothness, poker face always on, but Amy's facial expression looked...intense for some reason. Her legs were hitched at Shadow's hips, her palms curved up around his pectorals and shoulder blades instead of the customary hands-on-the-shoulder. The wind blew through their quills, Shadow's and Amy's catching each others.

The blue blur had an uncomfortable churning feeling in his stomach and tore his gaze away, thinking back when the dark blur had confronted him about the pink hedgehog herself.

_Sonic sat on the hillside, doing something he never thought he'd do-self-loathing._ Like, since when do I do_ that?! Sonic thought._ That's Shadow's thing!_ He sighed. _Oh who am I kidding? Amy was just trying to help me, and I do the same thing that I always do. I run away from my stupid feelings...

_There was a gust of wind. Sonic didn't even have to turn around._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rid you of your 'manliness'."_

_Sonic turned around and spread his legs. "Go ahead." He laid down, arms behind his head. _

_Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting that."_

_Sonic sighed. "Is there another reason why you're here, Shad-ow? Besides threatening me?"_

_"Actually I'm here on account of Rose."_

_Sonic's jaw clenched. "I bet you are."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You're always coming to Amy's rescue, aren't you?"_

_"That's your job, faker." Shadow smirked. _

_"Whatever."_

_"Is that jealousy I'm hearing from the Great Sonic the Hedgehog?" The darker hedgehog was enjoying this._

_"Me? Jealous? HA! What's there to be jealous _of_?" Sonic demanded as he sat up._

_Shadow spoke after a beat._

_"Rose likes me better than you."_

_"NO SHE DOES NOT, SHE LOVES **ME!**" Sonic blurted out, and Shadow smugly grinned at his lighter doppelganger. "I-I mean-! I-!" Sonic cursed under his breath before saying to the other hedgehog, "I hate you."_

_Shadow smiled fuller. "Good. The feeling's very mutual."_

_Sonic laughed, and Shadow softly chuckled as he jumped to his feet._

_"So do you want to tell me why you snapped at Amy like that?"_

_Sonic's face fell. "I don't know..." He turned around, swinging his legs over so they hung off the cliff. To his shock, Shadow sat next to him but kept his legs still. _

_"I think you do."_

_"Maybe."_

_"She told me about the whole 'werehog' incident. It was a while back, but I still remember. She said you were still yourself, but you were a bit self-conscious because you were afraid people viewed you as a monster."_

_His green eyes widened. "Amy knows me _too_ well."_

_"She knows the both of us," Shadow corrected, and he looked at him in confusion. "Believe it or not, I have to go through the same thing every day-and this is my natural state. Sure, there are people who, I don't know, like me I guess, but I'm aware of the constant look of fear I get when my back is turned. It's because that, even though people say we're very alike, we're also very different. You give kids sweet dreams and hopes while I give them nightmares."_

_"Aw, I'm sure that's not-" Sonic started, but the look Shadow gave him silenced him._

_"I've accepted it," Shadow continued as if Sonic hadn't interrupted. "And now? Things are better," he admitted. "A lot better. People are learning to trust me, and it's taken them awhile for them to get there. That's actually greatly appreciated."_

_Sonic was quiet, and Shadow punched him hard in the arm._

_"OW! Dude?!"_

_"That's for making Rose cry."_

_"I made her cry? YOUCH!" Sonic cried, holding his arm after the second hit. "What was that for?"_

_"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."_

_Sonic managed to smile and saluted with his free hand. "Yes, sir."_

"Faker," Shadow's voice brought him back to reality, Sonic skidding to a stop. He hadn't realized that Shadow had stopped running.

"What's up?" Sonic said, watching Shadow ease his shoulders and knees down a bit so Amy could slide off of him.

"We can stop here."

_That was fast._

"We're gonna have to use Chaos Control. Get close to me," said Shadow. Amy only moved about a foot just as Sonic closed in, the three hedgehogs forming a tight triangle. Shadow withdrew his emerald from his pocket and held it upright, holding out his free hand, palm facing downward. Amy put her hand on top of his, deciding to be the meat of the sandwich. Licking his dry lips, Sonic placed her hand on top of hers, grips that emitted from all three tightening some. As soon as their hands touched, Sonic and Amy looked at each other. Amy blushed and looked away, Sonic sighing, giving the o-kay to Shadow.

"Chaos...Control!"

.

Amy could never get used to the feeling of teleporting using Chaos Control. Maybe it was just her lack of experience, but she certainly would not have done it if it hadn't been for Sonic and Shadow. It was like having the air sucked out of you when you wanted to scream, then having someone turn your insides out and your outsides in, all the while being yanked and pulled in different directions in 360 spins.

So it was definitely not hot at all.

When her feet finally hit the ground-hard-she stumbled so easily and the earth tilted towards her head. A pair of arms caught her before her head could hit the ground and stood her upright, turning her around; those same hands that held her fast around her hips moved to her shoulders and gripped them gently, but firmly, so she wouldn't fall again. Amy's eyes were shut tight, head spinning, and she clutched her forehead.

"Never again," she warned, pointing her finger at Shadow-er, in the wrong direction that is.

"You okay?" A voice she wasn't expecting asked.

Amy dared herself to open her eyes. A pair of bright, lime green eyes gazed back at her with curiosity and concern, yet as always present was the cocky smirk on his face. Sonic.

"Hm?" she hummed, almost in a dreamy fashion.

"Are you o-kay?" Sonic repeated slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" She turned around and began to walk, but stumbled sideways. Both Sonic and Shadow caught her by the arms. "Hmph," she giggled. "My heroes."

Shadow rolled his eyes while Sonic chuckled and said, "Um, yeah, no more Chaos Control for you, Missy."

"Out of all the things you've been through, and you can't handle some simple teleportation?" Shadow asked rhetorically.

"I can take care of myself!" Amy whined, yanking her arms away. But again, it was one step forward, and two steps back-literally. She fell back into Sonic's arms.

"Easy, Ames," Sonic said, lips grazing her ear unintentionally. "One step at a time. You're over-thinking it."

"Whatever," Amy mumbled. But after a while of walking (and in Amy's case, falling ever five seconds), when Sonic sheepishly offered to carry her, Amy surrendered and he scooped her up in his arms. She was actually pretty fine with him carrying her. It was way better than her embarrassing herself, and his chest was so soft...-

Her head perked up when Sonic began walking slower, letting Shadow take the lead inside the great city of Apotos.

"Look, Amy..." Sonic started and sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"You never do," Amy said with a little smile and a shake of her head.

"But that doesn't excuse me for doing it anyway," Sonic disagreed. "I know you care, and I appreciate that, but..."

"I should...stop prying?"

"Actually..." Sonic took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about that whole 'prying' thing. And I think I can tell you what's been going on in my head."

"Really?" Her jade eyes widened in curiosity, daring herself to lean closer.

"Yep," he let his lips pop on the 'p'. "You see...the thing is..."

Amy waited.

"Amy, I feel like I'm-"

Something began beeping loudly and repeatedly, quickening as Sonic picked up his walking pace; before they could reach Shadow, the dark blur had something out in his hand, and after one look, he was already off.

Sonic and Amy raced after him. "Shadow, wait!"

* * *

**Oh snap! What's up with Shadow? What did he see? And will Sonic really open up to Amy?**

**I know this chapter was kinda boring, with the lack of characters and what not, but it gets better as we go! Enjoy the humor. For now. *insert evil laugh/harsh coughing here***

**XD I missed this fandom! I need to get back in it! With a new drive, and an awesome plot twist, I'm back people! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. It's almost the weekend, yay! I had Fall Break on Monday and Tuesday, so today was the first day back at school. Ugh.**

**See you guys in the next chappie!**


End file.
